Picture it!
by Hazey Rine Chu
Summary: Fujisaki Nagihiko, so you say is bilingual. He's been to France back and again. Rima is starting to see the point of going back and forth to that godforsaken continent- "France is a country, smart one"


"Mon amour (_My Love)_" For what felt like the hundredth time in her life, Rima wanted to go deaf. That's right. She just wanted to hit her head on a wall and not hear anything for the rest of the hour. The black haired idiot sitting in front of her. It was a coincidence that Nagihiko was right there- it was free period, right after French and they were allowed to switch seats. And it most certainly wasn't like Rima could ignore him for one whole hour.

"Seriously Fujisaki," she mumbled lowly, not wanting to blow a fuse "you're freaking me out…"

"C'est ce que vous obtenez pour ne pas écouter pendant française (_This is what you get for not listening in French_)" There he goes again, speaking the accursed language. Rima's gaze steadied on him, his brown amber eyes glued to a book he was reading [It was entitled 'Inkspell' or something of that fashion], his reading glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. Rima thought twice about blowing that fuse.

"Can you just shut up?" she asked politely, well as polite as you can say the words to silence someone in that way. "I don't care that you can speak French- You've been to that continent time and again. It shouldn't be a surprise."

"La France est un un pays intelligent (_France is a country smart one_)" He exhaled, turning a page. Rima, sitting down with her hands stiffly placed on her lap, suddenly hanging down her side, hitting the edge of her wooden chair, twitched.

"Somehow I know that you just insulted me." He looked up, mildly amused.

"J'ai fait? (_Did I?_)"

"Ugh! Will you just shut up?" She retracted her hands, fumbling in her bag to keep from meeting his accursed amber brown eyes that made her want to scream! They were so taunting and teasing, but it wasn't like her to go batshit crazy. It was just his fault! He had this effect on her that overcame every moral she had in her entire being of four-foot- flat.

"J'ai peur que je ne peux pas, car j'aime ennuyer l'enfer hors de vous (_I'm afraid I can't, for I love annoying the hell out of you_)"

"And I'm pretty sure you cursed just now." He set his book down, getting comfortable. He was seated on the chair, which was turned around so he could face her, his hands on propped by the elbows on her table, as relaxed and laid back as ever. So she could understand him?

"Ce n'est pas juste!" A small smile lifted the corners of his lips as he spied the thing she had gotten from her bag "You're reading from a translating dictionary!"

"Je fais ce que je dois de vous taire _(I do what I must to shut you up_)" One of her small hands was hidden behind the big white book, a finger probably tracing the words as she read them, just to make sure she made no mistake.

"Oh si vous avez écouté en classe de français _(Oh so you do listen in French class_)." He attempted to humor her. Let her get away with reading a few lines from the dictionary.

"Not necessarily." Ah… pride of a Mashiro. An indestructible thing that never went to rest "Arrêtez-vous dès maintenant Nagihiko. (_Shut up now Nagihiko_)"

"What if I don't wanna?" She scoffed and reached her hand pushing his glasses up his face, the frames gently setting by his ears.

"Je vais vous botter où le soleil ne brille pas"

"Out of all the things…" He whispered, breathless and stunned "Vous avez même l'étude des insultes dans une autre langue pour en revenir à moi? L'amour est cruel (_You even study insults in another language just to get back at me? Love is cruel_)"

"What?" She asked, a laugh edging the soft words she had said. Obviously, she was finding his stunned expression hilarious "You spoke so quickly I didn't catch it in time."

"Dis-moi encore pourquoi je t'aime?" he shook his head, asking the world.

"Seriously Nagihiko, my knowledge of French words stick to the dévastateur insultes dont je jette vers vous toutes les chances j'obtiens (_devastating insults which i throw towards you every chance i get)_"

"Now you're showing off." He smiled, pearly white teeth, showing a bit and gleaming in the light.

"Hmph." A small smile. He most definitely saw a small smile on her face as she picked up the dictionary and toyed with the cover, her fingers swiping across the spine "Bien sûr, je pourrais être le mensonge et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'utilisation pour ce dictionnaire (_Of course I could be lying and I don't have much use for this dictionary_)"

What now?

"You can't be serious." Nagihiko stared at her, his heart in his throat. No one could make him this nervous. Not even Amu about to find out his secret of Nadeshiko made him feel this uneasy. "Vous avez compris moi tout ce temps (_You understood me this entire time?)_

Rima stared at him for a bit (probably trying to translate what he had said) before shaking her head. To say he felt relieved… was an understatement. It was, however, short lived.

"Not necessarily."

"Je suis confus (_I'm confused)._" She sighed offhandedly before picking up the dictionary and tossing it in her bag. Her eyes spied the clock on the wall, just a few minutes and the bell would ring.

"Let's just say that le premier mot que j'ai jamais appris en français a été, grâce à l'amour Amu." With a flourish, Rima stood up, pushed the hardbound copy of Inkspell to his chest, grabbed her bag and left.

Nagihiko's knees felt a little bit wobbly as he tried to stand up, just before he slumped into a nearby chair, his knees giving away. Voilà pour montrer.

* * *

><p><strong>You might be thinking... 'What the hell is this crap? I can't understand half of it and the other half is completely useless! There is no plot! No sense and some of it doesn't even have a fucking translation!'<strong>

**Well yeah, I wrote this cause it looked like fun, toying with Nagi's (fiction world people) bilingualness, [which I know is not a word]. And I can so totally see him, in a middle school classroom, wearing that green ensemble with glasses on his face, a twinkle in his eye as he speaks in French. Also, I didn't place the translation in to grind your curiosity. Intrigued by what they said? Look it up, you'll be surprised. **

**Another thing you might be thinking is... 'Holy Crap! I'm French and I can't understand any of this bull shit! This story is crap in a website! It should be taken down!'**

**Hmm, So you say you can speak in French, I applaud you, because the only thing I know to say in French is 'Je t'aime'/'I love you', thanks to my lovesick friends. The only way I could have possibly made this craption is, ah yes, you must know my friend 'Google Translator'.**

**So anyways, if you guys lived through this crap then I applaud you also. I had fun making this, cause it's more or less in the fun of imagining Nagihiko annoying the hell out of Rima while speaking in French, only to have Rima tell him that she more or less understood what he was saying.**

**That's the real reason I made it. Don't only read it with your eyes, see it with your sight. There's a difference between seeing the words, and seeing the picture. **

**Flames/for once/ are welcomed because I want to see how this stirred you. And let's face it, I'm as hell as bored =.= **

**Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre~**

**Okay, I kid. Till we meet again~ **


End file.
